Tangled (Thiefshipping version)
by A Little Piece Of Grace
Summary: The title says it all. This is the Thiefshipping version of the movie 'Tangled' there are differences to this version and the original (I already put that inside anyway. and will post every difference in every chapter just so everyone understands what's going on) This has Lemons (nothing descriptive), blood and violence, swearing, and that's about it. Please Read & Review
1. Once Upon A Time

**_Hey Guys! So, I was watching a video that someone made called. "Melvin Knows Best". It was really well done. It got me thinking, so I came up with the idea to do the story. So this is based off of 'Tangled'. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tangled. There are a lot of differences in this version, and the original 'Tangled'. One, Marik's hair is only used cause Mariku is lazy. The vines are used most of the time, just a heads up. Marik's tattoo is more of the source of his powers, he just has special abilities. I will give more examples as I post. Once again. this is purely fan made. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. _**

_Italics_ are thoughts

-(o)- this is a time/scene skip symbol

**Bold** is a flashback

It was a cold night in the desert of Cairo, as a shadowy figure ran swiftly and stealthily through the night. "Damn it...I know it's here..." the figure growled as they kept running, until finally there it was, a single desert sunflower glowing and illuminating the desolate night. "At last.." the figure knelt down and took of their hood. Mariku grinned and recited the ancient text from Ra's scroll,

_Oh winged aviator that graces our heavens_

_Please lend me your strength_

_Allow me to use it at its fullest length_

_Please grant my request, and don't let me down_

_And in return, I acknowledge thy crown_

The flower glowed, and his body became whole again. A wicked grin played across his face, he had found the key to his body staying whole at last. But he would have to hide it, so he placed a small basket around it and left into the night. Every night the cycle repeated, Mariku returned and recited the text. There was nothing that could stop him now.

-(o)-

In the kingdom nearby Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar were expecting a baby. "Oh dearest, I am so excited to be having a child to heir the throne" she said giving him her warm smile and rubbing her stomach gently. Mr. Ishtar gave a smile back, "I know my love, I hope it is a son" he said clutching his fist and looking triumphant. "Oh dearest" she said giggling as she held his hand and looked out onto the rejoicing people. "I'm sure that our son will be-?!" Mrs. Ishtar was holding her head and looked pale. "Are you okay?! Doctors come quickly!" The castle nurses and doctors carried Mrs. Ishtar away rapidly, with Mr. Ishtar following close behind. They placed her onto a bed and placed a warm clothe on her forehead. Mr. Ishtar was holding her hand as the doctor began evaluating the illness. "Well?" Mr. Ishtar was worried about his wife, and their unborn child. The doctor sighed and looked sad. "It's not looking good, she could die.." Mr. Ishtar looked at his pain stricken wife with sadness. "There has to be something we can do!" "There is one thing sire!" said Odion, one of the most trusted guards. "Speak Odion! Tell me!" "I have heard rumors of a desert sunflower with wondrous abilities said to have been graced by Ra himself; it might be able to save her highness." "Guards, Go quickly and search for this flower!" "Yes sir!" the guards set out on horseback and began searching for the wondrous plant with mystical abilities. "Have any of you found it yet?!" "No sir! We've searched the dunes, and the entire kingdom, the other towns, as well as some of the outskirts of the desert" "I found it!" cried Joey the second in command. "Well done Joey! Now grab it and hurry!" Joey carefully picked it up and got back onto his horse. Mariku had set out for the plant once again, but saw that others had discovered it and grew angry. "No!" he was hiding behind the dunes glaring, as he followed them quietly.

-(o)-

The flower was mixing into a potion and given to the queen. Mr. Ishtar, Odion, and Joey were all waiting in anticipation. Mrs. Ishtar's face began to regain color, and she went into labor. "The baby is coming!" Odion's and Joey's hair stood up as they, and Mr. Ishtar were escorted out while the queen gave birth.

-(o)-

Mr. Ishtar had grown impatient, 2 hours had passed and he was getting worried. "Mr. Ishtar?" the nurse stuck her head out of the door. He got up and went over to her with Joey and Odion close behind. "Is everything okay?! Is the baby-" "See for yourself" she said smiling as she looked inside. Mr. Ishtar walked in slowly. "Darling are you-" "Shh you'll wake our son" she said rocking the bundle in her arms. Mr. Ishtar walked over quietly. "Our son" he said warmly and stroked the boy's hair which was the same color as his, but he had strange markings on his back. "The mark of Ra" Mrs. Ishtar smiled. "It must be from the flower" Mr. Ishtar nodded in agreement. "My son, I can't believe it" he was happy to have a son.

"Marik"

"Hm?" he looked up

"His name is Marik" she said smiling.

"Marik" he said smiling as he stroked the boy's hair again. "You will make a fine prince" Joey and Odion had their arms linked around each other's shoulders and smiled at the beautiful site. The kingdom once again rejoiced and the three Egyptian gods circled the castle in a dance, in honor of the newborn. It was then decided by the gods, that they would appear every year on the child's birthday and dance.

Mariku was not pleased; he had to get the flower's powers again. So he waited until the moment was right, and then he would regain his discovery.

-(o)-

The fourth night after the child's birth, Mariku had snuck into the castle and into the baby's room. The baby's back emitted the glow of the flower, and Mariku smirked as he quietly recited the text once again. His hand began to regenerate once again and he sighed with approval. He realized he could not keep returning like this, so he decided to kidnap the child. The baby let out a scream, and Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar rushed into the room to find their baby missing. "My baby!" "Guards! Find the perpetrator!" "Yes sir!" The guards kept searching, and searching, and searching, but found nothing, and returned with disappointed news for the king and queen. Mr. Ishtar grew angry and his wife filled with heartbreak. This was a sad day for the king and queen. Mariku fled into the night with the child, and retreated to a tower with no doors or stairs, just one window and a long way down. How did Mariku get in you may ask? No one really knows. He took the child in, and raised him as his own son, keeping him away from the world, so no one could ever steal the mystical powers again.

-(o)-

As the years passed, Mariku had taught Marik to recite the text of Ra in order for him to be able to touch his back and regenerate. Mariku would also ask Marik to recite the text and hold out his hair so it would grow and then he'd be able to get down, and back up. Marik's hair wouldn't stay that way though, he'd recite the text again and his hair would go back to normal. Every year on his birthday, he'd see strange creatures dance above the castle that was far away, and became curious about what it meant, but Mariku had always told him that he was to remain in the tower for his own safety so no one would be able to steal his magical ability.


	2. The Intruder and The Opportunity

**Another Chapter! Yay.. Okay here's the deal. In the original movie, Flynn has accomplices "The Stabington Brothers" but we all know Bakura fly's solo cause duh, he's the Thief King. Also, for the record, this is Yami Bakura, not (Akefia, Touzoku-ou, whatever everyone calls him) it's him embracing his past self, still as himself. (red robe, tunic, ring, white turban thing etc.) Also instead of the white shells used for the paint, I'm using the God cards. Mr. Tweetums is Pascal, I wanted to add some abridged humor into this so, yea. I decided not to put the singing in this, because One, it'd be hard to rewrite the lyrics, Two, I don't want to overstay my welcome by using songs that aren't mine too often (Dance With Me with Lady Gaga's 'Telephone', but that was different), and Three, I don't think it's necessary. Finally, instead of Marik's hair, he ties Bakura up with the Millennium Ring. Enjoy!**

Marik was now 17 years old(almost 18), he had become upstanding young man with sandy blonde shoulder length hair, lavender eyes, gold earrings, wrist bands, armbands, a purple hooded shirt with chains going across and exposed his midriff, black combat looking pants, but didn't really have any shoes. When Mariku was away, he'd talk to Mr. Tweetums, his pet bird, play duel monsters by himself, clean, read, sing and do anything else he could think of. "Oh Mr. Tweetums, I wonder what those creatures are that dance above the castle far away…" Mr. Tweetums cocked his head to the side, and pecked at some bread on the table. Marik sighed and placed his face on his hand looking outside the window. "I wish father would let me go outside, he can, so why can't I?" Mr. Tweetums landed on his shoulder nuzzling against his cheek. Marik smiled at him warmly and pet his head gently with his index finger.

-(o)-

A young thief ran across the rooftops of the kingdom laughing at the guards trying to catch him. "Surrender now and we won't kill you!" the white haired teen laughed even more, as he kept running with his red robe flowing. "Just try you impudent fools, I am the great Thief King!" he jumped off the building and ran off with his prize into the outskirts of the kingdom. The guards ran over to their horses and began their hot pursuit after the male. The young teen kept running, until he was sure that he was far enough away, and took his prize out of his satchel and admired the golden rod. "It's all mine now" he said laughing evilly once more. A poster blew in the wind and landed clamped into the males' fist. He grunted and opened it. "Wanted; Thief King Bakura. If you've seen him, then please notify us immediately, and you will be heavily rewarded." He gritted his teeth and placed the poster inside his satchel, then began running once more.

-(o)-

The albino male came upon an abandoned tower with vines, and began climbing up it. When he finally reached the top, he threw his leg over the window sill, planted his feet firmly down, and walked into the room. "Finally..." he sighed as he took out his prize again, gazing at it. "Beautiful" a clang rang throughout the room as the thief fell to the floor unconscious, with a petrified Marik holding a frying pan looking at the intruder. "I-It's a boy" he said blushing a bit. The white haired intruder lay there with his mouth slightly agape, and hair in his eyes. _"He's handsome"_ "Father said that other men besides me and himself were ugly…but he's" Marik smiled. "I'll prove to Father that I can take care of myself" he picked the boy up gently and placed him into the closet and shut the door. Then he hid the satchel under his bed, but not fully.

Mariku called up to Marik. "Boy hurry up!" Marik recited the text, and his hair came tumbling down. Mariku climbed in dusting himself off as Marik's hair returned to normal. "Did you miss me?" he said ruffling the young teen's hair.

"Father, I want to ask something"

"What is it boy?"

"Well, I wanted to ask to see the dancing creatures above the kingdom since it is my birthday soon I just th-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Marik was taken aback. "But.." Mariku sighed and put his hand over his face. "Marik..We've discussed this before" he said waltzing around nodding and pacing, then turned to face him again. "You know I keep you here because it's for your own good" Marik sighed feeling guilty. "Yes Father.." _"So much for that…what am I going to do with the boy?.."_ "You know that your father knows what's best for you dear child" he said ruffling his hair again. "If you go out there you'll be the perfect target with your special abilities" Marik looked down with sadness in his eyes. Mariku sighed and smiled a bit, lifting Marik's chin up to look into his eyes. "I only do it because I love you dearly my boy" Marik smiled lightly. "I love you too father" Mariku held his son gently then pulled away grasping his shoulders, and looking into his eyes. "Marik?" "Yes father?" "Don't ask me to leave again" "Yes father…" Marik had to get his father out of the tower, so he could get rid of the boy in the closet.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could have the god cards for my birthday, I've always wanted them."

Mariku cocked his head to the side, folding his arms. He was a bit hesitant, but then smiled. "That'll take a couple of days, but I don't see why not" Marik smiled, recited the text and let his hair down, as his father put on his hood and climbed down and left. Marik sighed as his hair returned to normal, as his father fully disappeared from view. Then he remembered the boy. He ran over to the closet, opened it, pulled the boy onto a chair, and tied him up with a golden ring like necklace hanging around his neck. He sat down on another chair and waited for the boy to wake up.

**I'm posting Chapter 3 now as well, because I have a lot of assignments for college, and I won't have much time. So I hope you enjoy this and chapter 3.**


	3. The King and I

**Here's Chapter 3 like I said. Alright time to explain. Ryou is basically Maximus, but he's a Mage. Mai is the mistress ,and leads the thugs. Instead of all the thugs being ugly and stuff, I decided to bring Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, and Mako into it. Instead of singing the lyrics, like Gothel did in the movie, Mariku just lectures Marik. Instead of the scene with Rapunzel and Flynn escaping into the waterfall, Bakura and Marik escape underground. Everything else, I went off the top of my head. **

The albino males' vision was blurred as he began to regain consciousness. "Listen pal, I don't know why you're here, but you've been outside right?" the white haired male looked up at the blonde teen with annoyance. "Well gee, you don't say? Where else would I come in from?" he snapped at the boy and wriggled in the necklace binding him to the chair. "Take me outside please..." he pleaded looking at him with sadness. The boy scoffed. "Yea right, you'll just get in the way." "Fine then, I guess you won't be getting that back then" he said pointing to the satchel sticking out from underneath the bed. The man's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he growled. _"Damn it he took it while I was out..."_ "If you take me to the creatures dance above the kingdom, and bring me back before my father comes back, then you can take your satchel back and be on your way" the albino sighed and reluctantly agreed. Marik cautiously untied the necklace and placed it back around the pale boys' neck. "So what's your name?" "Bakura" he said dusting his red robe off. "My name is Marik" "Well Marik, if you want to go outside then let's get going shall we?" he said smirking under his breath. _"This won't take long"_ Bakura threw his leg over the window sill again, made his way down the vines, and then jumped off landing onto his feet. "Well come on then..." he said dusting himself off, and then tying his hair back into a ponytail, with his two bat wing like pieces on the top protruding in opposite directions.

Marik looked down at the ground before him. Bakura rolled his eyes and put his arms out. "Jump you idiot..." Marik jumped and fell, the cool breeze hitting his face as he landed into the other males' arms. Bakura put him down with a huff and folded his arms. Marik marveled at the feeling beneath his toes. The sand was cool, since the sun wasn't blazing that much that day, and they were in shady part of the area. He spun around and smiled, "This is so wonderful" "Are you quite done?" he said looking impatient. Marik ran around in the sand laughing and knelt down to touch it with his hands. Bakura cocked his head to the side looking at him strangely. _"He really hasn't been outside before. I thought he was kidding. No matter, he won't be out here for long"_ he said smirking to himself again, as Marik continued to marvel at the sand and the outside. "Oh Bakura, I never knew the outside was so wonderful" Bakura sighed and shook his head while beginning to walk. "Come on" Marik stopped and looked back up at the tower. Bakura stopped, not hearing the boy follow him, and turned to look. "What's the problem, are you a daddy's boy?" Marik looked back and his cheeks tinted pink. "I am not!" "Then come on, let's go" he said smirking, and began to walk away again. Marik looked back one more time before following after him still holding the bat, just in case he tried anything to get out of their deal.

-(o)-

"Bakura, what is this place?" Bakura wiped some sweat from his forehead, as he and the blonde headed towards a small pub in another town. "Oh just a place" he said smirking as he opened the door. Marik gasped at all the nasty looking people. Bakura held a firm grip on him leading him along inside. Marik held the pan cautiously and looked around as Bakura kept leading him along. "See Marik, can you feel daggers in your back?" he whispered in a smirk. Marik gulped as he moved away from Bakura and bumped into a tall brunette male who had a serious look on his face. Marik ran to another part of the room pointing the pan at all of them fearfully. "Aw what's wrong?" the albino male asked pulling him against him from behind with a smirk. "You don't look so hot, How about we call it day hm?" he whispered again as he started to lead Marik to the still opened door. The muscular spiky blue haired man slammed the door, causing Marik and Bakura to jump, and pointed to the poster glaring at Bakura. "That's you isn't it?" Bakura bit his lip _"Oh bollocks"_ The men grabbed him and tied him down. "Bet they'll pay a hefty price for the Thief King!" said the black haired, emerald eyed man with a grin. Bakura struggled and hissed trying to get away.

Marik got up on the table. "STOP!" they all looked up at him. "Please, don't hurt him! We all have a purpose for being don't we?" they all looked at each other. "You got that right sweetie" said a woman's voice as she helped Marik down, and sat with him. "Mistress" they all said at once. "Mistress?" the albino raised an eyebrow. The woman had long blonde hair, and a purple shirt that exposed her cleavage, along with a bandanna, black boots, and ripped jean shorts. "We all have a purpose sweetheart. I'm looking for my lost love" Marik smiled clasping his hands together and looking up at her. "That's so romantic" "Oh give me a break..." mumbled the thief. They all glared at him again, then turned back to face the "mistress". "Mako over there is looking for his dad" she said pointing to the blue spiky haired male. "I will not rest until I see him again!" he said with a triumphant fist. "Kaiba and his brother Mokuba are just trying to start their own business making new methods for playing Duel Monsters." "That's right, and we'll be the very best." said the brunette with arms folded. "You know it bro!" the younger one squeaked while looking up at his older sibling. "Duke over here wants to introduce dice into the game, and also play the King of Games" the black haired teen nodded and smirked. "It'll definitely happen". Duke looked down at the albino again. "What about you? You have a purpose thief?" Bakura scoffed. "I don't talk about that sort of thing…" Kaiba pulled out an axe and put it near his neck. A gleam of sweat dripped down Bakura's face. "I want to be wealthy, and live a life of a prosperous man without any rules" he looked away. Kaiba took the axe away and scoffed. "Typical.." the woman shook her head and turned her attention back to Marik. "What about you sweetie, what's your purpose?"

Marik looked a bit sad, but then looked up with a smile. "Well there's this ceremony where these creatures dance above the kingdom every year on my birthday, but father never let me leave the tower, but I'm so glad I left, because now I can see it and find out who I am!" Mako wiped his eyes. "That is so touching" the blonde haired woman smiled at him. "Well" she said standing up triumphantly. "What're you hanging around here for?! Go see the creatures, and figure out who you are!" she said smiling at him. The men untied the thief reluctantly. Bakura sat up and dusted himself off. "Hmpf".

Just then, the kingdoms mage whose hair and eyes were similar to Bakura's, but was much smaller and more innocent looking burst through the door. "Thief King Bakura! You are under arrest!" _"Shit..."_ the mistress and her men stood up, "Go on hurry down the underground passage!" Mako opened the trap door and hurried Bakura and Marik down. "Thank you!" Marik called as Mako smiled and shut the door. Bakura gripped Marik's hand as they ran down the passageway. _"I knew this would happen…"_ "Stop!" yelled the young mage as he continued rushing after them followed by his associates. Bakura kicked the wall as rocks came tumbling down to block the opposing force from following. "Ahh!" he cried out as they kept running. "Bakura your leg!" he said looking at the gash in the thief's right leg. "Forget that and keep going!" he yelled, not even looking back. Marik followed him until they hit a dead end with a locked wooden door. "Now what?!" the bronze teen said looking around in a panic. Bakura took a few steps back, then ran at the door knocking over, and stumbling back up into a stance. _"That works. I didn't think he was that strong" _he thought to himself blushing while continuing to follow the thief. "This way!" he called back to the teen as he made sharp turn into the outside desert air. Marik followed and kept following as they escaped into the night.  
-(o)-  
Mariku had returned early. He had found all three god cards in a market only two towns over. He approached the tower smirking. "Boy your papa is home" there was no answer. "Oi! Did you hear me?!" Still no reply came. Mariku sighed. "Marik, Daddy traveled a long way, so a little help would be nice" he tied the bag to his waist and began climbing the vines.  
-(o)-  
When he reached the top and climbed in, his eyes widened as Marik was nowhere to be seen. Mariku clenched his fist and looked around in a blind fury. "How dare he disobey me!" Then something caught his eye sticking out from under the bed. He walked over, pulling the satchel out and opening it. He took out the gold rod, and then the wanted poster with a white haired boy on it. He was determined to "save" Marik, so he put the rod back into the satchel, slung it over his body, made his descent down the tower once more, then fled into the night searching for Marik.  
-(o)-  
The two males sat down by large oasis close to one of the many few forests in the whole desert. (That's right, deserts can have forests I looked it up..) Marik stuck his head into the cool water and then lifted his head out, throwing it back and shaking it out. "Ah much better" He went back over to Bakura who was sitting by the fire staring at it. "Let me see your leg" he said sitting down. "Why?" He said looking at the Egyptian. "I can help" Bakura looked amused _"oh this will go swimmingly..."_ He grimaced in his thought process. Marik gently took his leg into his hands, and closed his eyes. Then began reciting the text;

_Oh winged aviator that graces our heavens_

_Please lend me your strength_

_Allow me to use it at its fullest length_

_Please grant my request, and don't let me down_

_And in return, I acknowledge thy crown_

Marik's back began glowing inside of his shirt, as Bakura's wound began to close. The thief gazed in fascination and confusion. "Where did you learn to do that?!" Marik took his hands off gently and sighed. "I was born with it. I know it sounds silly, but it's true" the thief rested his face on his hand. "Very interesting" he mused with a slight smirk. "What about you?" "What about me?" He said taking his hair out and shaking it side-to-side. "Why did you become a thief?" Bakura scoffed and looked away. "Why do you care?" "I told you some of my secrets, so it's only fair" he said smiling sweetly. Bakura sighed. "Kul Elna" "Hm?" "My town..everyone was murdered just to make those stupid items. So I seek revenge on the bastards who killed everyone. All for a damned pharaoh who has been dead for over 500 years.." "That's horrible!" He gasped putting his hand over his mouth. "Yeah well, it's my duty to become stronger, so I can one day find those sons of a thousand whores.." "I'll help you if you want" Bakura looked at him strangely. "Why would you help me? I almost got you killed.." Marik touched his shoulder which gave Bakura a weird feeling. "I don't know, I like you Bakura, even if you are a criminal" Bakura laughed an evil laugh and got up. "I'll be back. I'm going to get more firewood" he said tying his hair back again. "Good, I'm getting cold" he said closing his eyes, rubbing his arms up and down with his hands shivering. A familiar red robe draped over him. Marik looked up blushing as the thief walked away only in his tunic and the gold ring necklace.  
"Marik" Marik's eyes widened at the person standing before him. "Father!?" "I was so worried" he held his son in his arms. "Come let's go back to the tower before he comes back." "But I think he likes me.." Likes you? Please boy, don't be a dumbass. Look at you! What do you have to offer that thing? Do you think he's impressed by your looks?!" His smirk grew wider and more psychotic looking. "Don't be a fool! Come home with your father and-" "No!" Marik stood firm. "No?" Mariku put a hand on his chest, and leaned forward in a condescending way. "Oh? I see. Has Marik gone and matured already?" He stood upright again and folded his arms. "I mean because you know what's best" he gave an exhale laugh. "Fine! If you're positive, go ahead and give him this!" He pulled out the rod. "How-" "THIS! Is why he's with you!" He tossed it to Marik who caught it. "Give it to him and see! " "Fine I will!" "Trust me dear boy, he'll be gone right there and then! I won't say that I tried to warn you!" He placed the satchel over Marik's shoulder and moved away. "Don't come crying to me when he leaves you out here!" "Father wait!" "Just remember that I know what's best!" And with that Mariku was gone.

Marik sat down on the ground again holding the red robe tightly around him. "What should I do?.." He said as he hid the satchel seeing the thief approach. Mariku was keeping a close eye on them from the shadows smirking. "Bakura you'll need this. You'll get sick" Marik pleaded. Bakura shook his head. "You need it more than I. Now, lets get some sleep shall we?" Marik nodded and cuddled into the robe. Bakura turned over into the cool sand closing his eyes, and drifting off into sleep.

**Well, there you go for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please keep reading, I'll update when I can.**


	4. Twist of Fate

**Hello my lovely Thiefshipping dears! :D I decided to give you guys and early Halloween present, since I might be hanging out with friends or something idk, anyway if that's not the case, I shall post another chapter on Halloween, which is technicallt tomorrow since it almost 2 am..I know pathetic right? anyway, So instead of the Stabington brothers trying to "kidnap" Rapunzel, Mariku takes care of it himself, and Marik winds up thinking he ran away with the rod. Also, once again Ryou is technically Maximus. So yea. Nothing much to explain in the chapter. ****Enjoy :)**

Bakura opened his eyes slowly, and awoke to a soaking wet white haired Mage. "I finally found you!" Bakura ran one way, the Mage chased him. Then he ran the other way, the Mage still chased him. He tackled the thief placing handcuffs on him, and attempted to take him away. Marik awoke to the commotion, the robe still covering his head.

"Wait please don't take him away yet!"

The Mage looked over at the other male. "Why shouldn't I? He's a wanted criminal!"

"Please, I need him to take me to see the creatures dance above the kingdom. You can have him after that!"

"Hey!" snapped Bakura.

"Oh please Mr. Mage you can come with us too" he said smiling. The petite albino sighed. "Fine, but he's mine when it's done"

"I know" he said smiling sweetly. He released the cuffs on Bakura and put them away. Bakura rubbed his wrists scowling. "So what's your name?" "My name is Ryou. I am the kingdoms Mage, and work to serve and defend the kingdom" "Nice to meet you Ryou, my name is Marik, and you already know Bakura" he said sheepishly. Ryou smiled at Marik. "Nice to meet you" he glared at Bakura and Bakura glared back. Marik gave Bakura his robe back shaking his head, as the three made their way towards the kingdom.  
-(o)-  
Marik and Ryou began talking and becoming friends, while the thief sulked behind folding his arms. _"This is gonna be a long bloody day.."_He thought to himself sighing in annoyance.

When the three entered the town, everyone was rejoicing and celebrating. There was music, food, shows, and Duel Monsters. Marik sighed, he didn't bring his deck with him, but he wished he had. Bakura looked around cautiously making sure no one knew who he was. Marik put his hair back into a small ponytail with his bangs still present. He smiled at Bakura as they continuing wondering into the crowd. Ryou was playing games with the children and entertaining them with his magic, while other entertainers participated. Marik smiled at all the sights and sounds, then a large tile portrait of the family caught his eye. There was a father, a mother, and a boy. Marik cocked his head to the side. _"That looks..."_ Bakura folded his arms and smiled lightly, watching the boy marvel at the tile. _"This boy is…"_ Bakura's cheeks turned pink. Could it be that he had grown fond of the boy? But that was impossible. He cared for no one but himself. Marik turned to Bakura and smiled. Bakura gulped and looked away. "Well, I guess it's almost time." Marik grinned with excitement. Bakura took his hand. "Come on" Marik blinked and followed him as they set off in a boat down the Nile.  
-(o)-  
Marik's eyes sparkled as the creatures appeared and circled around the kingdom in their dance.

"Wow" sighed Marik as he placed his face in his hands. Bakura stopped rowing and gently looked up at the wonderful sight as well. Marik remembered his father's words and bit his lip looking up at the thief who was still marveling at the sight. "Bakura?" The thief looked down at him and sat down in the boat. "Yea?"

"Here.." He held out the satchel towards him. Bakura blinked. _"He's giving it to me?"_

"You kept your promise, so I'm keeping mine" to Marik's dismay, he took it from him, but instead of leaving with it, he gently placed it aside and looked back at Marik. "I don't want that..." "What?" He took Marik's hands into his. "Marik I...I don't care about that." Marik's face turned red. "B-Bakura" his heart started pounding as Bakura moved a bit closer, their lips finally making contact.  
(This is Thiefshipping so it gets a little steamy. Sorry Disney)

Bakura moved his hand behind Marik's neck pulling him closer, thus deepening the kiss even more. Marik blushed and moaned a little, granting him access to his moist cavern. Their tongues did a dance that only lovers would do; Marik gave in letting him fully explore his cavern. Bakura pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their hungry lips. Both males panted from the exotic kiss trying to catch their breaths. Marik lay down as his chest expanded and deflated with every pant. Bakura moved over him nuzzling into his neck and trailing hot kisses along it. "B-Bakura ah" he grasped onto the back of his robe with one hand and petted his ponytail with the other. Bakura licked up towards his ear and nibbled it. Marik's lips parted as he let out a squeak. Bakura moved his lips away moving them back down to his neck, sucking on it and leaving a red mark. Marik let out another whimper, begging for the thief to continue. As much as the thief wanted to continue, they were on a boat in the open, so he gently got off and sat the bronze teen up. Marik looked away blushing. "Bakura what did you-" Bakura put a finger to Marik's lips. "Shh. Wait here." He whispered as he picked up the satchel and got off the boat to return the satchel to the guards without them noticing he was there.

Marik waited, hoping he'd come back, but he didn't. Marik was heartbroken. He trusted him. Mariku appeared holding his son from behind. "I told you so" "Father..." He had tears running down his face. "Come let's go home" Mariku rowed the boat ashore and took his son back home.  
-(o)-  
Bakura awoke with his hands and feet both cuffed, and was being carried off to the kingdoms prison. _"Marik.."_  
Ryou, who had witnessed the whole thing in horror, bit his lip, thinking of what to do.

**OH THE SUSPENSE -puts hand on forehead and does dramatic pose- what will happen to Marik, and our beloved Thief King? and what will Ryou do? D: Stay tuned!**


	5. Make Haste

**I know I know...really short chapter.. Sorry.. Anyway, so this chapter Mariku is a little more violent with Marik than Gothel is with Rapunzel, and instead of the thugs, it's Mai and the gang once again, so yea. I hope you guys like this very short chapter.**

Marik cried into his father's arms. "Oh father, I'm so sorry!" "Shh. There, there now. Let's put this behind us my dear" he said stroking his hair gently. Marik looked at his room while resting his head on his father's shoulder, then it hit him; The symbols on the ring, the rod, the tile portrait with the family on it. He was the missing prince in the tile portrait!  
Marik pulled away.

"You knew!" he glared at his "father"

"Knew what?" he folded his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm the prince! I'm the missing child from the kingdom, and you knew all along didn't you!?"

Mariku sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "I was only doing it to protect you"

"You lied to me not Bakura! What have you done to him?!" Mariku laughed. "He will be killed; because that's what a criminal like him deserves don't you think?" He smirked and laughed.  
"No! I won't let it happen!" He tried climbing out the window, but Mariku pulled him back in, a wicked grin playing across his lips. "After all I've done for you; this is how you repay me, by betraying me for some fool!" Mariku threw him to the floor roughly. Marik yelped in pain and tried sitting up, but Mariku kicked him down again even harder this time. "I won't allow you to leave me again!" he took out a knife and sliced open his shirt.

(This is where it gets creepy...) "Let go!" He struggled.

"I've tried so hard to be your father, and you just took it for granted!" He ran the blade over his chest causing the iron based liquid to emerge and trickle down. Marik screamed in pain as he continued the assault, while licking up the blood.

"Father please stop!" He whined, but Mariku continued, and "Aaaaah! Stop!" He screamed even more. He didn't stop, and kept touching him creepily, and cutting him with the blade. Marik cried out even more, desperately trying to get away from Mariku.

"You would've been happier if you'd just stayed here with me, but no! you had to leave with that thing!" he cut him across the chest again, laughing a psychotic laugh as he continued to punish "his" disobedient child.

-(o)-

Bakura was being dragged along as he was led to the gallows awaiting deaths invitation. "Marik..." he mumbled quietly, not even looking up as he continued to be dragged."Psst"

"Who said that?" He thought, as he weakly looked around. Then he saw Mokuba giving him the thumbs up from a hidden place, but made sure only Bakura could see him. Bakura blinked, but smirked. Mako came flying and clanged the guards heads together knocking them unconscious. Mokuba rushed over and freed Bakura from the cuffs. Bakura smiled and ruffled his hair, as more guards came running. Ryou's wand came into clear view, as it flew into the guards knocking them over, then returning to his hand.

"Well I'll be damned" the thief smiled.

"How'd you guys find me?"

"Ryou told us everything..." the thief turned to look at tinier white counterpart.

"Marik's in danger, we need to hurry!" Bakura nodded looking serious. More guards started piling in, trying to stop the escape.

"What about you guys?"

"Don't worry baby, we got this" the blonde gave a thumbs up to him and Ryou without looking back. Bakura nodded and ran off with Ryou. "Thank you!" he yelled back as he and the mage mounted some horses, and rode off into the night in search of Marik.

**Once again..sorry for the short chapter. Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	6. Happily Ever After

**Alright everyone! the moment you've all been waiting for! :D The final chapter! yaaay! I'm sick so I didn't go to college today so I said "Alright I'l post another chapter" Anyway this chapter I went off the top of my head mostly. Mariku ties up Marik like Gothel did to Rapunzel. Instead of cutting Marik's hair, he messes up the markings by cutting into his back.. Oh yea, if you don't like gay marriage then don read this chapter, cause its Rapunzel duh..they get married..****So yea here it is *sniffles* enjoy ^^**

The two albinos arrived at the tower, hoping they had made it in time. "Wait here Ryou" whispered the thief. Ryou nodded, looking a bit worried. Bakura looked up at the tower, fucked the idea of using Marik's hair, and climbed up the vines instead.

-(o)-

Bakura reached the top looking around cautiously. "Mmm! Mmm!" Bakura looked over in horror, to see a mutilated, bloody, and bruised Marik struggling in ropes and a gag. "Marik! What h-" Bakura didn't get to finish his sentence however, because Mariku had snuck up behind him and stabbed him with the knife. Marik struggled even more, fearing for Bakura's safety. Bakura held the wound wincing, backing away in a bit of a wobble. Mariku laughed and licked the knife.

"So you've come dear thief."

"So you're the one! You're the one who knocked me out and left me for the guards to find!"

Marik's eyes widened, as tears began to form. Bakura took out his own knife, and the two began to do battle. Mariku and Bakura's blades clanged as they struck each other repeatedly. Bakura stumbled a bit from the wound. Mariku saw this as an opportunity and stabbed him again. Bakura's eyes widened as he crumpled over in the heap of his robe. Marik struggled, rocking the chair side-to-side. "Mm! Mm! Mmpf!" Mariku threw his head back in maniacal laughter. "So is the fate of the great Thief King!" his eyes glanced over at Marik with pure insanity. "Marik I'm going to take you somewhere that no one will ever find you whether you like it or not! " Marik looked down at Bakura, watching the light fade from his eyes.

He escaped from the gag and cried out. "I'll go with you! Please just let me heal him!" Mariku hesitated, but then solemnly agreed and freed the boy. Marik rushed over to Bakura cupping his gradually growing colder face into his hands crying. Marik's bare back began glowing as he began to recite the words. But before he could finish, Bakura whispered, "Forgive me" and traced the knife deep over the markings, messing them up. Marik cried out in pain, gripping onto the albinos shoulders tightly. Mariku watched in horror, but before he could do anything, his hand started to fade and disintegrate. "No! You bastard! What have you done?!" He rushed at them holding the knife with his other hand. Marik held onto Bakura tightly, praying to Ra, that they'd be spared. Mariku cried out a curse as his whole body began to disintegrate and disappear. Marik and Bakura both looked up to see his purple cloak, and the knife in his place.

Marik looked into the thief's eyes blushing. Bakura put a hand on his cheek smiling lightly. "Are you okay?" Marik nodded, as the pain started to fade. "What about you?" Bakura scoffed. "This is nothing" Marik's tears hit his wounds, and surprisingly, they began to close along with his own. "Ra is watching over us.." Marik said looking out the window. Bakura smiled. "Who would've thought, someone like me" Marik looked back down at him, and gently kissed the the thief's lips. The lighter skin toned male kissed back, pulling his lover, was that what it was?, closer. The two lovers stopped kissing, and stood up looking down at a worried, but now relieved Ryou waving at them.

-(o)-

Bakura, Ryou, and Marik rode into the kingdom, begging to see the king and queen, for it was urgent. Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar came out, wondering what the commotion was all about, then froze.

"Marik?..is that my boy!?" Tears welt up into his father's eyes.

"My baby!" His mother cried out. "Father! Mother!" He ran over to them embracing their warmth, and crying. "Our son has come home" Marik nuzzled into the hug feeling safe. Ryou smiled at the king and queen, happy to be of service to them.

Bakura looked away, feeling that his presence was no longer needed, and turned to walk away. "Wait!" the queen called out to him. Bakura turned as Marik's mother embraced him as well. Bakura blushed and nuzzled into the hug, thinking of his own mother. "Come my dear boy! You are a part of the family now!" Marik smiled at Bakura as they all walked back inside to spread the news.

-(o)-

The whole kingdom rejoiced and celebrated the wondrous occasion. Mr. Tweetums and Ryou became pals, and often did magic acts together. Mai found her long lost lover Joey, and the two were soon married and had two children. Kaiba and Mokuba fulfilled their dream of incorporating new Duel Monsters technology, and made lots of money. Kaiba also fell in love with the head nurse Ishizu, but the two always fought about the dumbest things, and hated to admit their feelings for each other. Mako eventually found his father, and the two opened up a seafood market that was endorsed by Marik and Bakura. Duke was able to incorporate dice into Duel Monsters, and it became really popular. He also finally got to duel Yugi the King Of Games. As for the love birds, well;

-(o)-

It was their wedding night, just the two of them.

Marik laid on the purple satin bed awaiting his lover.

"Bakura" he groaned and rolled over into the comforter. The albino thief crawled into the bed with his lover, trailing hot kisses against the back of his shoulder. "Mm yes your majesty?"

"O-oh you're there" he said blushing. "I'm always here noble prince" his breath fanning the bronze boys neck, which made him shiver.

"T-there's no need for formalities B-Bakura..you are a part of the family too"  
The thief smirked and gave a light chuckle. "But it's kinda hot, don't you agree?" He whispered, as his cold hands trailed his abdomen and muscular arms encircled his waist.

A light gasp escaped the long lost princes lips in need. "Bakura please!" he begged.

"Please what?" he teased. "M-more.." he whimpered feeling himself get a bit stiff. Bakura turned Marik to face him, his body hovering over his as their limbs began intertwining in a whirlpool of ecstasy. Gasps and moans were heard as the lovers called to each other, playing out the others needs until they both collapsed searching for oxygen.

**I'm currently working on a Gemshipping one so stay tuned and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
